Modulation and demodulation of signals transmitted and/or received in a radio communications network may affect the use of network resources (e.g. time slot, frequency bandwidth, channel access code, etc.) of a radio communications network and devices used therein. For example, the use of network resources (e.g. time slot, frequency bandwidth, channel access code, etc.) may be optimized based on a modulation and/or demodulation scheme.
Devices operating in, for example, a 3G (3rd Generation) radio communications network, may be equipped with two or more antennas. It may be desirable to further optimize the use of network resources (e.g. time slot, frequency bandwidth, channel) based on the two or more antennas included in the devices (e.g. terminals and/or base stations).